Invader Zim: Insanity
by yamibakura098
Summary: Your head can be really clear when you have no other purpose in life. R&R K-T for some blood and violence
1. Chapter 1

Invader Zim: The Insanity

**A/N**: Hi this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice and constructive criticism is appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim yet mwhahahah

Zim was right now tearing up his lab in anger his hand bloody, with one memory in his head.

Flashback...

It started off as a normal day, the clouds were gloomy and a guy was screaming out intelligible words. Then, we find ourselves in a creepy little house that looked way out of place, and a green boy in his lab doing horrible things to a squid. "Yes! Zim is a genius, quick Gir get me the human blood!" screamed Zim, as the insane giggles of his robot partner filled the room. "Here, you go master!" yelled Gir in his high pitched voice, as he through the test tube filled with red stuff with what looked like an eyeball in it at Zim's head. "Ohhhh! The pain why must you inflict such pain onto the mighty head that is Zim's?" questioned Zim in howling agony.

"Cause it's fun, I'm gonna go get tacos now doo-dah-do," said Gir as he ran away laughing like a maniac. Zim in the meanwhile was rolling on the floor like a mad man, screaming in pain. After hours of nerve racking pain, Zim finally got up 'All I need is a new lab assistant yes, the Tallest will surely give me the most loyal of them all one' he thought. "Computer make a call to the Almighty Tallest now!" Zim commanded.

"Okay, yeash you don't have to yell," the AI said.

Millions of light years away...

"My Tallest, we have a call from Earth should we let it through?" questioned the nameless Irken. Red was really pissed right now; Purple was sick from a skin infection, their snack planets had a rebellion so no new snacks, and some of the Irkens from Impending Doom 2 failed there planets and went defective, maybe Zim's failure could cure this. "Let it through," Red droned.

"Yes my Tallest," said the Irken

"My Tallest, so glad that I could talk to you, you see I need a new lab assistant-," said Zim until he was rudely cut off.

"Zim you are not a real invader, and I'm tired of what as you call it progress, you're nothing but a defective failure who shouldn't be alive we sent you to that worthless planet hoping you would along the way, so get it through your head thick defective head you moron!" said Red until he was eventually yelling enraged that, Zim would dare ask him for something in his time of frustration.

"My tallest surely you must be jesting a elite soldier as myself can't possibly be defective," proclaimed Zim

"Shut it Zim! I meant every single word in fact you are hereby banned from all planets under Irken province!" shouted Red as the connection was cut off.

First came denial, until Zim watched the whole conversation over and over again; no the anger on his, no the Tallest's face was to real to be fake. Then, something inside him snapped. Finally, anger came and it surged through him like radioactive pants.

Flashback end...

"Yes Zim shall get revenge, it will be the only thing to satisfy the almighty Zim's anger," stated Zim with an insane glint his eyes completely ignoring his hands that were covered in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Invader Zim: The Insanity

**A/N**:Thank you to all those that reviewed, whenever I look at them I feel all warm and tingly, so please review. Constructive criticism is appreciative, but please no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim yet mwhahahah

Insane laughter filled the air, as less than pure thoughts filled the head of our

favorite alien. "How should I get revenge though?" Zim asked himself.

"Oh, you can get me a piggy," answered Gir with taco meat all over him.

"How would that help Gir?" questioned Zim in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't know," said Gir in his squeaky voice. Zim sighed and kept thinking, until the quote "You are hereby banned from all planets under Irken province!"

"That's it me the great and powerful Zim shall conquer all of Irk!" proclaimed Zim to the sky or ground, since he was in his underground lab. "But, even me the all powerful Zim can't stand against Zim's former leader's armada," said Zim. So Zim thought about it, and surprisingly it came pretty fast I guess having his brain clouded with Earth domination plans clouded up his mind. "Yes, Zim shall gain followers and invade all Irken planets hahahahahaha!" Zim said to himself.

"Wait! Zim I want to join your army," yelled a mysterious voice.

"EH WHO ARE YOU!" yelled Zim

"I am-," said the voice

"Who are you?" yelled Zim again.

"I am-," repeated the voice

"Who are you?" yelled Zim again

"My name is Skoodge and I was living in your basement!" shouted a frustrated Skoodge

"What!? Zim has no basement," proclaimed Zim

"Eh! Then what have I been living in?" questioned Skoodge as he crawled through the air ducts.

"I don't know," said Zim in a weirdly innocent tone.

The whole incident suddenly erased from both members minds/paks; Zim let Skoodge onto his own personal army, and they went back to the surface world to plan some more. "So, we need more members," said Skoodge immediately and ZIm nodded in return; already having someone in mind. The door then, busted down as the person who Zim was just thinking of came. "Zim, I know that you called reinforcement to enslave the Earth!" shouted the big head boy, "hey my head isn't big.

"No breaking the fourth wall Dib you know that," hissed Zim with narrowed eyes.

"Oh heh sorry, anyways I know what you're up to," yelled Dib.

"So you know that I want you to join my army to win against my former civilization, and if you don't agree I would've said that Gretchen your girlfriend and everybody close to you will die when the Tallest and there armada come to enslave Earth when their done with all the other galaxies in space," said Zim surprisingly all in one breath.

"No, but when you put it that way I really have no choice to join you with one condition I get to bring home an alien from one of the planets we visit, deal," said Dib

"Deal," answered Zim and a deal was struck that Dib was officially part of Zim's army. So Dib then asked if there'll be enough room for all of them, and the new people surely to come. This question baffled Zim, for the technology on Earth were to primitive for him to pimp up his ride as the humans called it. Zim voiced his comment out loud, and Dib suddenly got a guilty look on his face; a look that did not go unnoticed by Zim. The Irken then asked what was wrong, and Dib answered that he might've stolen Tak's ship. At first Zim's face contorted in anger, but then it mellowed out when the green boy realized that the parts could be used in conjunction with the Megadoomer's residue technology (ex. slightly damaged stealth cloak, advanced metal, and wires) to build the ship of Zim's dreams. Zim then said it was ok, and that he had a plan for this but first they had to get the ship from Dib's garage.

Couple minutes later...

Zim, Skoodge, and Dib finally arrived at Dib's house. "Okay guys the ship is in the garage, so come on," Dib said.

"Wait, Dib do you think I can recruit your sister?" asked Zim

"No! No matter how mean she might be I'm still her big brother and I will protect her until the end," answered Dib with a defiant tone.

"Ok it was just a question let's just get the ship, and wait what if somebody notices your gone," asked Skoodge

"Don't worry when I left towards Zim's house I left a note saying I might not come back alive, so Gaz won't care she'll just use the robot twin Zim made and Gretchen is on vacation for two months so it's all good," answered Dib as he lifted up the garage's door to get the alien ship.

"Ok," responded Skoodge as he jumped into Tak's ship along with Zim and Dib. The engine roared to life as the ship started, and they flew off towards Zim's house.

Invader Zim: The Insanity

**A/N**:Thank you to all those that reviewed, whenever I look at them I feel all warm and tingly, so please review. Constructive criticism is appreciative, but please no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim yet mwhahahah

Insane laughter filled the air, as less than pure thoughts filled the head of our

favorite alien. "How should I get revenge though?" Zim asked himself.

"Oh, you can get me a piggy," answered Gir with taco meat all over him.

"How would that help Gir?" questioned Zim in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't know," said Gir in his squeaky voice. Zim sighed and kept thinking, until the quote "You are hereby banned from all planets under Irken province!"

"That's it me the great and powerful Zim shall conquer all of Irk!" proclaimed Zim to the sky or ground, since he was in his underground lab. "But, even me the all powerful Zim can't stand against Zim's former leader's armada," said Zim. So Zim thought about it, and surprisingly it came pretty fast I guess having his brain clouded with Earth domination plans clouded up his mind. "Yes, Zim shall gain followers and invade all Irken planets hahahahahaha!" Zim said to himself.

"Wait! Zim I want to join your army," yelled a mysterious voice.

"EH WHO ARE YOU!" yelled Zim

"I am-," said the voice

"Who are you?" yelled Zim again.

"I am-," repeated the voice

"Who are you?" yelled Zim again

"My name is Skoodge and I was living in your basement!" shouted a frustrated Skoodge

"What!? Zim has no basement," proclaimed Zim

"Eh! Then what have I been living in?" questioned Skoodge as he crawled through the air ducts.

"I don't know," said Zim in a weirdly innocent tone.

The whole incident suddenly erased from both members minds/paks; Zim let Skoodge onto his own personal army, and they went back to the surface world to plan some more. "So, we need more members," said Skoodge immediately and ZIm nodded in return; already having someone in mind. The door then, busted down as the person who Zim was just thinking of came. "Zim, I know that you called reinforcement to enslave the Earth!" shouted the big head boy, "hey my head isn't big.

"No breaking the fourth wall Dib you know that," hissed Zim with narrowed eyes.

"Oh heh sorry, anyways I know what you're up to," yelled Dib.

"So you know that I want you to join my army to win against my former civilization, and if you don't agree I would've said that Gretchen your girlfriend and everybody close to you will die when the Tallest and there armada come to enslave Earth when their done with all the other galaxies in space," said Zim surprisingly all in one breath.

"No, but when you put it that way I really have no choice to join you with one condition I get to bring home an alien from one of the planets we visit, deal," said Dib

"Deal," answered Zim and a deal was struck that Dib was officially part of Zim's army. So Dib then asked if there'll be enough room for all of them, and the new people surely to come. This question baffled Zim, for the technology on Earth were to primitive for him to pimp up his ride as the humans called it. Zim voiced his comment out loud, and Dib suddenly got a guilty look on his face; a look that did not go unnoticed by Zim. The Irken then asked what was wrong, and Dib answered that he might've stolen Tak's ship. At first Zim's face contorted in anger, but then it mellowed out when the green boy realized that the parts could be used in conjunction with the Megadoomer's residue technology (ex. slightly damaged stealth cloak, advanced metal, and wires) to build the ship of Zim's dreams. Zim then said it was ok, and that he had a plan for this but first they had to get the ship from Dib's garage.

Couple minutes later...

Zim, Skoodge, and Dib finally arrived at Dib's house. "Okay guys the ship is in the garage, so come on," Dib said.

"Wait, Dib do you think I can recruit your sister?" asked Zim

"No! No matter how mean she might be I'm still her big brother and I will protect her until the end," answered Dib with a defiant tone.

"Ok it was just a question let's just get the ship, and wait what if somebody notices your gone," asked Skoodge

"Don't worry when I left towards Zim's house I left a note saying I might not come back alive, so Gaz won't care she'll just use the robot twin Zim made and Gretchen is on vacation for two months so it's all good," answered Dib as he lifted up the garage's door to get the alien ship.

"Ok," responded Skoodge as he jumped into Tak's ship along with Zim and Dib. The engine roared to life as the ship started, and they flew off towards Zim's house.


	3. The Ship

Invader Zim: The Insanity

**A/N**: First of all, I want to thank you all who reviewed my story. And anyone who is disappointed or downright angry that Gaz isn't going to be in the story that much; I like to think that this makes Dib an awesome older brother who is protective over his little sister.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Invader Zim maybe I should give up, not mwhahahahaha!

"Okay Dib, as much as Zim doesn't want to admit it you are on par with an Irken inventor who has only limited resources, evidence from all the times you almost matched me with my inventing," stated Zim, who gagged after words like his throat was on fire.

"Thanks Zim, I know how hard that was to say, because your gagging on the floor like your throat is on fire," said Dib.

"Okay, now Dib Zim hopes you know how to fix a slightly damaged stealth machine?" asked Zim, and Dib nodded, "good, then I the Almighty Zim and Skoodge will plan the construction of T.A.S. or The Awesome Spaceship."

'Is it just Zim or is it the whole Irken civilization that's bad at naming' thought Dib, until he saw Skoodge high five-ing Zim, 'definitely the whole civilization.' Hours later all that could be heard was metal on metal, and the occasional grunt of pain.

After hours and hours of sweat and blood(more of blood), the ship was done and my it was a beauty a crimson red paint job, 900yards long, 4 stories high, 900 ft wide, with twin turbo jets, an improved stealth machine that can actually hide what was in it, a full armory, an advanced training room, a kitchen filled with Irken and human food, an infirmary for the injured, a library just waiting to be filled more, and a titanium hull. "Okay, me the almighty Zim took the liberty to build all of us and future members of the Z.A. or Zim's Army weapons that not even you stinky Dib, seriously take a shower your covered in blood, oil, and sweat could invent, so follow me while I show you the armory," said Zim as he walked aboard the ship. After Dib sniffed his arm he cringed, and ran after Zim with Skoodge in tow. It took a couple of minutes to walk to the armory with the ship being huge and all. As they entered the armory, Skoodge's and Dib's eyes grew with a shimmer of amazement in their eyes. "Yes, yes Zim is amazing," said Zim seeing their amazement, "anyway here is a weapon/ armor that I created with the experience of Hobo 13; The Drainer a little chip that you attach to an opponent and it little by little and gives us the strength through this arm piece, but sadly if the arm piece were to be destroyed it will stop." After Zim's explanation, Skoodge punched Zim in the face and said "I'm sorry sir, but I had to do that after you left me to that beast."

"It's okay soldier, but just for that you will go without food for a week!" yelled Zim.

"Yes, sir!," Skoodge responded and Dib was just there staring at them with a WTF look.

"Good! Next we have the Back Pak for all of the non Irkens it provides their own spider legs for travel, but since it was never a part of you have to wear it with these straps and push this button on the back for the legs to control it use this controller," said Zim while pointing to a red button on the side pointing to a red button in the side and a cool looking controller.

"Neat," Dib commented.

"Okay next we have the classic plasma blaster and laser gun pretty self explanatory, and then we have a communication watch able to communicate from at max a galaxy away and high tech armor made from a light and strong material that I found when I tried to examine Earth's core but the mole people stopped me, it's called Mithril when I searched it on your human's internet," stated Zim.

"Wait, mole people I knew they were real; take that Dad!" yelled Dib.

"Oh yeah they said they were the defenders of the underground," stated Zim.

"Really interesting tell me more," said Dib and Skoodge wanting to hear more on the ship interrupted by asking " Hey what about the infirmary what technology does that have?"

"Oh the infirmary well let me show you," said Zim as he left the armory for the infirmary. It took them a couple of minutes again to get to the infirmary, and when they did Dib and Skoodge's minds were blown; high tech medical equipment was everywhere. "Yes, Zim has also taken the time to create medical equipment for injuries, such as these nano bots," said Zim as he held up a bottle, "they can get rid of all diseases for humans and most alien diseases, fix broken bones, heal minor wounds and some major ones, but they only last two hours once in the body and here we have a healing containment center I found in a spaceship owned by the extinct sayain species and replicated it these are for the major wounds and with this they heal in about two days, and then Zim has the simple tools that you humans or any other similar organism needs to heal," during the whole presentation Skoodge's and Dib's eyes kept getting bigger and bigger. "Wow! Zim I can't believe you thought this much!" Dib exclaimed

"Thank you," Zim said, until what Dib said hit him, "Hey!, well anyway" what do you want to see next?" he asked.

"I don't know, I didn't build the ship I just fixed and improved the stealth machine and oh!" Dib shouted, "I forgot about this but I built some stealth suit's for us and two extra people sadly they're not water proof," then Dib pulled out five stealth suits out of the toon force.

"Neat ," commented Zim and Skoodge

"Well, anyway follow the mighty Zim to the nearest place then, the library!" exclaimed Zim, as Dib's eyes widened in joy. This time the trip was pretty quick, because the library was right next door. "Okay the amazing Zim has only a few books, most of them human books made by what you people call them authors but I shall collect more!" said Zim

"I collected the human books to read when I lived in what I thought was the basement and the Irken books are on the tablets which we downloaded off Zim's computer along with his AI," said Skoodge who was relatively silent the whole time.

"Well anyway, do you guys wanna see more of the ship now or do you wanna see it later and get this bad boy in the air!" yelled Zim

"Let's get the ship in the air," yelled Dib and Skoodge.

"Okay! Lets go," Zim yelled

"Hello geniuses how can I get out of this huge lab you built me in and aren't you forgetting two robots their names starting with G and M," the AI said sarcastically. The AI's comment instantly cut the cheering down to zero.

**A/N**: Longest chapter I've written so far, and can anyone guess what I got Z.A. from; I'll give you a hint it was from a book about wizards.


	4. Chapter 4

Invader Zim: The Insanity

**A/N**: First of all, I want to thank you all who reviewed my story. And if anyone noticed I changed the summary so that it would sound cooler when the readers read it. Warning: This features a Harry should be with Hermione rant from Dib.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Invader Zim, but I have a plan!

After a challenging five hours, they finally found Gir and Mini moose and got the ship out of the lab. And between freeing the ship and finding the robots there was a civil war between the mole people with explosions, action, and more explosions, but you guys don't want to hear about that. "Wow! That was exciting, well anyway on to the adventure of a life time right soldiers!" yelled Zim.

"Yeah!" yelled Skoodge and Dib.

"Okay, Computer the great and powerful Zim commands lift off!" commanded Zim.

"Fine!" said the AI as it started the engine. And they were off into space, an adventure promising action, drama, and companionship. In a couple of minutes they passed the solar system, and in an hour they would enter the merchant solar system. A solar system in which mercenaries for hire go, and items are sold in the black market. "Ok people, were going to stock up on supplies when we-" Zim stopped when he heard crying, "what's wrong Dib?"

"Why! Why doesn't Harry get Hermione, I mean seriously Hermione seems like a good partner for him and sure Ron's a good guy but he's down right lazy plus Harry only showed interest in Ginny after everyone else and she went through puberty," cried Dib holding the last book of Harry Potter; finding Harry like him because both try to save Earth, the black hair, the glasses, and having an enemy that resembles an animal (Voldemort snake and Zim an insect). And he wanted Harry to go to Hermione because they were best friends, they went on many adventures together, Ron left Harry and Hermione on the last book, and Hermione was his second favorite character.

"Zim does not care about your fanboy rant Dib stink, I mean you still didn't take your shower," cried an exasperated Zim.

"I don't care I will rant as much as I want this book really bothered me," Dib defended.

"Okay then, rant to the computer maybe it will deal with you until we reach Shipodia the black market planet." commanded Zim as he pointed to the control room.

"Fine," Dib said as he stalked towards the room.

"Finally, now Zim can work on theses tracking devices and hologram disguises in peace, luckily Skoodge is playing with Gir and Mini Moose, I can't believe I actually believed that my old disguise would work, wow my loyalty and Irken pride must've really messed me up but now I have my own pride and am going to conquer the other Irkens" Zim said to himself as he sat down on his work bench with little pieces of technology on it.

An hour later...

The planet Shipodia finally came into view, Dib was done ranting, Zim was done inventing, and Skoodge was done with playing with only a little bit of his sanity left. "Planet Shipodia is close arrival time, approximately thirty minutes," the AI droned all tone pressed out of it from all of Dib's ranting.

"Okay! Team get your butts in the lab Zim needs to give you your disguises!" Zim yelled, and in a few minutes everybody came in including Gir and Mini Moose, "Ha I lied, okay Dib, Gir, Mini Moose you guys need to stay here for protection and because the atmosphere is not for humans and I haven't built a durable space suit yet that will handle combat, but don't worry it will be finished when we get to the next planet anyways put these tracking devices on so we'll always know where each other is I the almighty Zim and my sidekick Skoodge will go shopping luckily I stole some rocks from Earth, people from space just go crazy for stuff from exotic out of the way places," said Zim as he handed out tracking devices.

"We're here," said the AI still without tone. Nodding; Zim and a slightly miffed Skoodge because of the sidekick comment jumped out of the ship and landed on the ground into the middle of a busy trading street.

Zim and Skoodge after walking around a bit finally found the black market area where you can auction of random stuff and find illegal items. "So, what are we looking for Zim?" Skoodge asked.

"We are going to buy more metal for repairs if the ship is ever damaged, fuel if we ever run out of gas, advanced tech so the powerful Zim can build more weapons for the ship, and maybe get a mercenary for free by saving his or her life in a grand adventure." Zim said as they kept on walking. Finally after finding a work shop they went inside, and bought all the stuff they needed and left, but not before hearing an interesting comment; that another Irken came in with similar rocks that Zim had. "So Zim, should we try our luck with a mercenary?" asked Skoodge.

"Yes! We shall Skoodge yes we shall," answered Zim as he laughed like a mad man into the air.

Back at the spaceship; Dib was literally ready to end himself because of the insanity that is Gir knife ready, until he heard a noise coming from the vents above him. Not ready to die yet, Dib went to investigate with knife in hand ready to fight off any hostile intruder. Climbing up to the vents Dib removed the air vent covering, and crawled inside to find the sound. Dib crawled through the vents getting closer to the noise, until-

Zim and Skoodge finally got to the tavern were all the cool mercenaries hang out. They both checked around looking for a mercenary that was tough but not too tough that he would try to fight them. Zim was ready to give up until a familiar voice yelled out into the air "What do you mean I killed the guy you wanted dead now give me my damn memory disc!" The owner of that voice then killed her hire, but the people around her acted like it was a normal thing which it probably was. The person's mumbling got closer until, they saw her it was Tak!

"Hey! Tak fancy meeting you here," greeted Skoodge who used to know Tak. Tak then looked up, and her eyes filled with fury but due to the other Irken decided not to attack yet. Until Zim said, "Hey Tak! You know how you trained to be an Irken Soldier a replacement for an invader, well Zim was already an invader which makes Zim much superior than you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Invader Zim: The Insanity

**A/N**: First of all, I want to thank you all who reviewed my story. Remember constructive criticism is appreciated. Oh and remember to review please, just type the word cool or interesting those reviews make my day. I like Zatr as in tak, but I also like Zatr as in Tenn, but for this story it will be Zatr as in tenn.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Invader Zim, my plan failed

Dib turned to see a little lice army from Skool, and right now they were all looking at him with strange little red eyes.

Back at the tavern a full out bar fight was happening, but let's focus on our three little irkens. Skoodge was just sitting there watching the fight between Zim and Tak, which seemed pretty much even. Tak was getting strangely tired little by little throughout the fight, while Zim seemed to get stronger. Finally fatigue got to Tak, and Zim dealt a hard blow to the head knocking her out. When she was unconscious Zim picked her up, and carried her out of the bar. "Zim! What the heck are you doing Tak just tried to kill you and what did you do that made her want to kill you!?" yelled Skoodge.

"Yes, but we need extra members and Zim could always bribe her with her sir unit's memory disc Zim keeps for strange reasons," Zim explained.

"Oh, okay then," Skoodge said as they walk back to the ship.

Now we return back to Dib who was fighting off little lice with a plasma gun, he quickly got from the armory. "How did these things even get on board?" Dib asked himself.

"I kep it in my head it was so coool!" screamed Gir who popped out of nowhere and started to eat the lice. Finally after hours of eating and burning, they finally killed all of the lice in time to raise the door for Zim and Skoodge. " Zim why do you have Tak on your shoulder!?" yelled Dib.

"None of your business filthy Dib, seriously your covered in guts how did this happen?" asked Zim

"Like you said none of your bees wax," said Dib

"What does a bee's wax have to do with this?" asked Zim.

"Never mind, just do what you want I'm going to take a shower then sleep," said Dib as he walked away.

After the little confrontation, Zim took Tak to Skoodge's room, why because when she wakes up she'll probably destroy anything she gets her hands on. Setting her on the bed in the room he put one energy drainer on her just in case, and put her on camera then left to look at the security camera for blackmail on people. "Stop it Zim," Tak giggled in her sleep, while Zim had a devious look putting that piece of info for later purposes. Zim then looked over to the next camera screen to see Dib in a orange martial arts costume, with spiky black hair, while he kept repeating strange quotes like 'over nine thousand'. Wanting to get more blackmail, Zim looked at the next camera to see Skoodge hugging a picture of a blorch rat while saying pretty weird things, Zim was slightly disturbed by this and decided to stop for now.

"Zim, the female Irken is waking up," said the AI. Zim nodded and walked towards Skoodge's room, but before that he grabbed Skoodge just in case; Zim didn't want to grab Dib because he was still sore about the Earth thing. "Okay, Skoodge be prepared for a verbal beating," said Zim as he opened the metal door. The minute Zim opened the door he was jumped on, "Did you really think putting a strange device on my arm was a good idea?" she asked sarcastically on top of him when Dib came in.

"Hey, Zim what's with all the noise and wooaahh! What are you two doing?" Dib shouted. Nothing they both shouted, as Tak got off of him, "I was just trying to kill him nothing about what your insinuating filthy human," yelled Tak embarrassed, but then her face turned to anger again as she tried to attack Zim again, and Skoodge was in the corner eating popcorn that he got out of nowhere.

"Wait, Zim will give you Mimi's memory disc if you join my army," said Zim

"Ha! I could get one myself and why would I want to work under a pathetic defect like yourself," laughed Tak.

"Defect huh," said Zim with a dark look in his eye, "I'll kill you!," as Zim charged at her.

"Stop Zim, do you really think fighting will get Tak to fight with us?" yelled Skoodge who didn't want to see a dead Irken.

"You're right Skoodge, Zim didn't want to do this but Tak you leave me no choice, I need to show you something," said Zim gestering towards a little screen with the security film on it, "and none of you watch it."

With an irritated look on her face Tak came over and looked at the screen, and in a few minutes her face got a whole new shade of red. "Fine! I'll join you just give me the memory disc and you don't send that to the other invaders or ever bring that up again, I can't believe that you got that on film and are blackmailing me with it," she said.

"See, Skoodge the almighty Zim knew we were going to get lucky and get a new memeber," stated Zim while passing the disc to Tak who took out Mimi out of her Pak.

"You never said that Zim," stated Skoodge back.

"Shut it, computer set off for the nearest planet for warriors!" Zim shouted as he stalked out of Skoodge's room and to his to get some sleep.

"Next destination, Warrick Zone to all you losers who don't know your astronomy," said the AI

"Warrick," said Dib who was relatively silent the whole time said, "isn't that the name of a character in a MMO League of Legends?" he asked, but was ignored.


End file.
